Escarmouches
by Kaleiya
Summary: Recueil de textes où Ladybug et Chat Noir luttent contre les akumas de Papillon...
1. La Copieuse

Disclaimer : Miraculous appartient à Thomas Astruc.

Titre recueil : Escarmouches

Titre texte : Copieuse

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Un coin où je vais surtout rassembler des OS de combats contre des akumas.

* * *

 **1\. La Copieuse**

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient affronté pas mal d'akumas en plus d'une année de collaboration. Certains de leurs ennemis leur avait donné du fil à retordre, laissé quelques mauvais souvenirs – il suffisait de reparler de M. Pigeon au héros vêtu de noir pour le voir instantanément froncer le nez, repensant probablement à son allergie aux plumes qui, pour un chat, était tout de même le comble de la malchance – ou leur avait causé de sacrées frayeurs – la belle coccinelle n'avait pas oublié le jour où son partenaire s'était interposé entre elle et Chronogirl pour la sauver.

Leur ennemi commun, Papillon, redoublait d'imagination pour leur envoyer des adversaires afin de récupérer leurs Miraculous mais parfois, cela donnait des choses un peu bizarres à affronter comme Chloé changée en Antibug ou bien Numeric qui était obsédé par l'idée d'avoir une photo de son idole. Le pire qu'il avait pu leur envoyer jusqu'ici était certainement Volpina dont les illusions auraient eu raison de Ladybug si Chat Noir n'avait pas flairé le piège.

Tant qu'il y aura des akumas à Paris, la ville aura besoin de ses deux héros…

-§-

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cela, Ladybug le savait, était une nouvelle victime d'un akuma qui avait été infectée et changée en super-vilain par le mystérieux Papillon. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à cela mais ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue en la suivant dans cette galerie marchande, c'était d'avoir affaire à son propre double ! Certes, Chat Noir avait eu aussi droit à cela avec l'Imposteur mais elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'elle aurait à affronter son sosie parfait… ou presque.

La Copieuse n'était pas du même acabit que celui qui s'était fait passer pour son partenaire : elle était une réelle polymorphe bien que, comme Animan avant elle, elle n'avait pas un grand choix de métamorphoses à son actif car via les dégâts causés, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait imiter que des femmes : Marinette l'avait repérée au parc quand elle avait revêtue l'apparence de Chloé pour duper Adrien mais elle n'avait pas su reproduire correctement le caractère de la peste pourrie-gâtée, faisant qu'elle avait dû vite se sauver quand la véritable Chloé était arrivée et avait crié au scandale.

A présent, l'héroïne de Paris devait trouver comment la libérer de l'emprise de l'akuma… et espérer que son partenaire n'allait pas rappliquer trop vite parce que s'il la voyait en double, il risquait d'être intenable.

Un échange de coups de pieds et de poings fut entamé et elle était contrainte d'admettre qu'elle avait en face d'elle une adversaire redoutable au combat. La Copieuse avait réussi à la plaquer au sol et à lui attraper les mains, l'empêchant d'accéder à son yoyo. Autant dire qu'elle était en mauvaise posture, surtout quand elle vit son ennemie tendre la main vers ses oreilles…

—CATACLYSME !

Un grand bruit de bris de glace retentit et Ladybug réalisa que Chat Noir venait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour briser la vitre qui devait le séparer d'elle, détournant ainsi l'attention de l'ennemi. L'héroïne profita du fait qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de relâcher sa prise pour se libérer.

—Elle va s'échapper Chat Noir ! cria la Copieuse, se faisant toujours passer pour elle.

—Non, elle ment ! Ne l'écoute pas Chat Noir ! répliqua Ladybug avec force.

Sauf que les craintes de Marinette se confirmèrent quand elle constata que son acolyte les regardait tour à tour avec un grand sourire…

—Deux Ladybug devant mes yeux ! fit avec bonheur le héros en noir. Un rêve qui devient doublement réalité.

La vraie Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit en extase devant elle au point d'en être agaçant ? Pouvait-il être un peu plus sérieux au lieu de se laisser distraire ou de faire des jeux de mots à la première occasion ?

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre le combat sans lui quand elle vit Chat Noir se précipiter entre elle et la Copieuse avant de pointer son bâton vers l'imitatrice.

—Sauf que tu n'es pas la vraie, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Beau déguisement mais avec un petit défaut de fabrication si je puis me permettre.

Sur ce coup, Marinette était abasourdie. Comment avait-il su faire la différence aussi vite alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à être aussi rapide face à l'Imposteur ?

—Chat Noir mais… c'est elle la fausse ! contra avec véhémence la Copieuse. Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

—Peut-être à cause de l'image que tu renvoies ?

D'un signe de la main, le héros en noir désigna la vitrine d'un magasin dans laquelle se trouvaient des mannequins et un miroir… qui, au lieu de refléter la fausse Ladybug, révélait la véritable apparence de l'imitatrice dont le masque vénitien était à présent bien visible et reconnaissable : c'était une fille qui faisait partie d'une troupe de théâtre devant jouer une pièce au palace Bourgeois et qui avait eu un accrochage avec Chloé. Il était plus que logique qu'elle soit devenue une victime du Papillon et que sa première cible ait été la fille qui l'avait humiliée.

L'heure était donc venue de la forcer à reprendre sa vraie forme avant qu'elle n'imite quelqu'un d'autre.

—LUCKY CHARM !

Afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper, Chat Noir avait commencé un combat contre la Copieuse pour qu'elle reste dans les parages le temps que Ladybug trouve comment utiliser ce que son pouvoir de création lui avait offert… et qui s'avérait être un briquet. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de cela ?

Un examen rapide de son environnement lui indiqua la solution : le système d'extinction pour les incendies. Une barre se trouvait pile à quelques centimètres de l'arroseur au-dessus de l'ennemi et le meilleur moyen pour l'atteindre serait d'avoir un petit coup de pouce de son partenaire félin.

—Chat Noir ! lança l'héroïne à son coéquipier.

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris et, alors qu'elle courrait vers lui, il prépara son bâton extensible et attendit qu'elle ait sauté dessus pour la propulser en hauteur. Elle s'agrippa à la barre de métal de toutes ses forces puis elle se hissa jusqu'à pouvoir toucher l'arroseur avec sa main. D'un geste, elle alluma le briquet et le plaça pile sous la rosace… puis un bruit de verre brisé retentit avant d'être suivi par une véritable douche froide qui s'abattit sur la Copieuse et Chat Noir.

Le déguisement de leur ennemie du jour fut balayé par l'eau, la laissant sous sa vraie apparence. Le héros en noir lui déroba rapidement son masque et le lança à sa partenaire qui le brisa en deux puis purifia l'akuma. Revenue au sol, elle lança en l'air le briquet obtenu via son Lucky Charm et celui-ci laissa place au pouvoir magique qui permettait de réparer les dégâts causés par l'akuma.

Tandis que la pauvre fille qui avait été victime de Papillon redevenait normale, les deux héros joignirent leur poing dans leur habituel signe de victoire... puis suivirent les « bips » de leurs Miraculous respectifs. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de redevenir normaux. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir chacun de leur côté…

—LADYBUG ! Un autographe !

—Une photo Ladybug !

—Une interview par pitié !

… ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par une foule de personnes qui étaient probablement venus voir le combat entre leurs héros et l'akuma du jour. Pas de chance ça…

—Je crois qu'on a un léger problème ma Lady, fit Chat Noir qui, tout comme elle, s'était aperçu qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options.

—Désolée mais on est un peu pressé là, lança Ladybug à ceux qui essayaient de filmer leur héroïne favorite avec leur téléphone portable. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Sauf que cet attroupement de fans ne semblait pas vouloir laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir apercevoir leurs idoles et le nombre laissait penser que pas mal d'entre eux étaient venus à Paris juste pour cela. Ils avaient donc beaucoup plus de curieux à gérer que d'habitude en plus de la presse et des inconscients qui venaient regarder d'un peu trop près les combats.

—Mes excuses mais on a d'autres chats à fouetter, déclara Chat Noir en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire. A plus tard pour d'autres entrechats !

Et sur ces mots, Ladybug eut tout juste le temps de passer ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier avant qu'il n'utilise son bâton extensible pour passer avec elle par-dessus la foule de curieux. Une fois cela fait, il la lâcha pour l'attraper par la main et l'entraîner avec lui hors de la galerie marchande.

—Ca devrait être bon à présent, constata le héros en noir. A très bientôt j'espère, ma Lady.

—C'est cela oui, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. A bientôt Chat Noir.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté pour se dé-transformer discrètement puis reprendre une vie normale comme si de rien n'était… jusqu'au prochain akuma.

* * *

NB : Bon, ça fait un bail que j'ai écrit ça et que ça trainais dans mon ordi. J'en ai fini un autre il y a quelques jours que je posterai plus tard.


	2. Fairytale

Collection : Escarmouches

Titre : FairyTale

* * *

 **2\. Fairytale**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Adrien Agreste appréciait, c'était d'aller au collège. Cela ne le dérangeait pas spécialement d'y avoir cours et de pouvoir apprendre des choses mais ce qu'il adorait, c'était la possibilité d'y voir ses amis. Il y passait pas mal de temps avec Nino, y compris à l'heure du déjeuner, à parler de tout et de rien. Bien entendu, il s'entendait bien aussi avec d'autres personnes de sa classe comme Max avec qui il avait déjà travaillé sur un devoir de physique, Kim et Alix qui étaient toujours en train de se défier mutuellement – ou du moins, Alix s'arrangeait pour être celle qui relevait les défis de Kim afin qu'il n'embête pas les autres –, Alya qui était une fille super sympa et Marinette qui, bien qu'il l'appréciait, ne semblait pas très à l'aise en sa présence – il ne savait jamais quoi penser quand elle était avec lui mais depuis quelques-temps, ils arrivaient enfin à discuter et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Par contre, il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne sache qu'il était Chat Noir et, en conséquence, il lui arrivait d'avoir des retards difficiles à expliquer en cours donc il avait pour habitude de sortir comme excuse qu'il avait eu une séance photo qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas.

-§-

Pour une fois, son retard n'était pas dû à un akuma mais au fait qu'il avait réussi à semer son gorille pour profiter d'une petite pause dont il avait bien besoin. Du coup, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et avait traîné dix minutes de trop, ce qui lui serait impossible à rattraper et ce, même s'il était conduit en voiture au collège. Pour cette raison – et après que Plagg ait exprimé un vif mécontentement de devoir abréger sa sieste digestive –, Adrien s'était changé en Chat Noir, seul moyen efficace qu'il avait pour gagner un peu de temps.

Cependant, s'il avait pensé à envoyé un sms à Nino, il aurait su que ça ne servait à rien de se presser…

Arrivé près du collège Françoise Dupont, Chat Noir constata que celui-ci s'était changé en une immense maison en pain d'épices dont la simple vue ferait saliver n'importe quel enfant à condition, bien entendu, qu'il soit un amateur de sucreries. Sur les marches, il repéra Nino qui tirait Alya par le bras, celle-ci étant en train de tout filmer avec son téléphone.

Une petite prise de renseignements s'imposait…

Il utilisa son bâton pour prendre l'élan qui lui était nécessaire puis calcula rapidement son coup avant de sauter et d'atterrir pile face aux deux adolescents qui le fixaient avec admiration.

—Chat Noir ! T'arrives pile au bon moment vieux ! s'exclama Nino avec un soulagement aisément perceptible.

—Un akuma vient d'apparaître dans le collège et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de contes de fées et tout, poursuivit Alya qui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se mit à filmer le héros. Tous ceux qu'elle n'a pas changé en personnage de contes ont réussi à se cacher ou à s'enfuir pendant que Fairytale sortait du bâtiment.

Fairytale ? Pas vraiment original comme nom mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'en dire long sur l'ennemi du jour.

—Vous avez vu par où elle est allée ? demanda le super-héros tout en se demandant si Ladybug était à sa poursuite.

—Je crois qu'ell… commença la journaliste en herbe avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés puis de pointer vivement du doigt la Boulangerie. Elle est là-haut !

Brusquement, Chat Noir tourna la tête et vit son adversaire au sommet de l'immeuble en question : une femme à la peau grise, aux cheveux roux noués en un chignon décoiffé du côté droit et vêtue d'une tenue de fée noire avec la paire d'ailes de libellule qui allait avec. Dans une main, elle tenait un épais livre et de l'autre…

Le sang du héros en noir se glaça quand il reconnut la silhouette de Marinette qui était au dessus du sol, tenue par un bras par Fairytale qui les fixait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

—Il était une fois une princesse qui rêvait de son prince charmant, déclara la fée maléfique. Chaque soir au coin du feu, elle attendait patiemment qu'il vienne sur son beau destrier blanc et chaque soir, elle brodait une toile de fils multicolores.

—Lâche-là ! hurla Alya, furieuse de voir son amie dans cette situation.

En temps normal, il aurait probablement réagit ainsi mais il connaissait assez Marinette pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène. Il s'attarda donc à observer sa camarade de classe et compris au bout de quelques secondes la raison de son absence totale de réaction : elle était inconsciente, ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal dans un sens.

—Un jour, une sorcière, jalouse de sa beauté, lui jeta un terrible maléfice, poursuivit Fairytale qui semblait ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de leurs réactions. Son prince viendra-t-il un jour briser cet ignoble sortilège ?

L'instinct de Chat Noir fut le premier à réagir et, à peine une seconde après qu'il ait commencé à bouger, la fée maléfique avait lâché Marinette, laissant celle-ci chuter du haut du troisième étage. Il eut tout juste le temps de se propulser avec son bâton pour l'attraper au vol puis la serrer contre lui et se servir de son propre corps pour amortir leur chute sur le sol.

Il était à présent allongé dos au sol, ses deux bras enlaçant sa camarade qui n'avait toujours pas la moindre réaction mais dont il sentait le souffle contre sa nuque. Un rapide coup d'œil en hauteur lui confirma ses craintes : Fairytale en avait profité pour se faire la malle et s'était probablement mise en chasse de celui ou celle qui était la cause de ses émotions négatives.

Alors qu'il commençait à se relever, Chat Noir entendit un grondement qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser Marinette que des ronces gigantesques se mirent à sortir du sol, barrant la rue des deux côtés et les emprisonnant tous deux dans une cage épineuse. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent une sortie mais les tiges aux pointes acérées s'étaient déjà rassemblées en haut, bloquant toute fuite possible puis, petit à petit, la lumière du jour. D'ici peu, seule sa vision nocturne allait lui permettre de voir à l'intérieur de ces rideaux végétaux.

La meilleure solution qu'il avait pour se tirer de ce traquenard était son Cataclysme mais cela posait deux problèmes : les ronces pouvaient réapparaître pour le bloquer à nouveau et s'il recroisait Fairytale en sortant, il risquait de se dé-transformer trop vite et de perdre du temps pour nourrir Plagg, surtout qu'il n'avait pas aperçu Ladybug.

Il devait faire marcher sa tête… Qu'avait-elle dit avant de lâcher Marinette dans le vide ?

Le nom de cet ennemi évoquait clairement les contes de fées et le collège changé en une grande maison en pain d'épices lui faisait immédiatement penser à Hansel et Gretel. En d'autres termes, elle devait pouvoir donner vie à ces histoires en les transposant plus ou moins fidèlement dans la réalité, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle vu comment certains contes se terminaient.

Chat Noir reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'assit au sol, tenant fermement le corps endormi contre lui. Il avait une pleine vue sur son visage paisible et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une douce odeur de pain chaud émanait de ses vêtements et ses cheveux sentaient faiblement l'iris, une fragrance qu'il percevait parfois en classe quand elle était assise derrière lui et dont il n'avait jamais clairement identifiée l'origine avant aujourd'hui…

Il se gifla mentalement quand il réalisa qu'il était un peu trop conscient de la présence de sa camarade. Il devait impérativement se concentrer pour trouver comment sortir de là.

Les contes… Les contes… Fairytale avait parlé d'une princesse et d'un mauvais sort, ce qui impliquait que le sommeil de Marinette était très probablement dû à cela. Quant aux ronces, elles avaient forcément la même origine.

En cherchant dans sa culture générale, deux histoires lui vinrent en tête : Blanche-Neige et La Belle aux Bois Dormants. Dans les deux cas, la princesse était endormie mais l'origine du sortilège était différente : pour Blanche-Neige, c'était un morceau de pomme empoisonnée – ou cela pouvait aussi être un ruban qui l'étranglait mais il n'y avait rien de ressemblant à cela sur sa camarade de classe – et pour l'autre princesse, elle s'était piquée le doigt sur le fuseau d'un rouet. Or, c'était dans le deuxième conte que la végétation avait pris de l'ampleur, plus particulièrement autour du royaume où la princesse était endormie.

Le héros en noir examina les mains de la jeune fille et confirma son hypothèse en remarquant une petite trace de sang sur son index gauche. Se souvenant l'avoir entendue parler avec Alya d'un vêtement qu'elle souhaitait terminer, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle s'était peut-être piquée avec son aiguille.

En se souvenant comment la princesse avait été réveillée dans ce conte, Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur ces lèvres roses. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure et ce n'était pas parce que l'idée de l'embrasser le dérangeait. Etrangement, c'était plutôt le contraire car il devait reconnaître que Marinette était mignonne et qu'il l'appréciait. Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était d'avoir son premier baiser dans ces conditions. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement mais s'il tentait de sortir avec son Cataclysme, il pouvait se retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Il rapprocha délicatement son visage du sien et, avant de changer d'avis il ferma les yeux puis il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser quelque peu maladroit. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela lui avait suffit pour sentir la douceur de ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre inférieure et fut agréablement surpris par cette petite saveur acidulée qui lui donnait envie de goûter à nouveau à ce fruit défendu.

Cependant, il lutta contre son désir en voyant quelques rais de lumière percer à travers les ronces et en sentant Marinette bouger dans ses bras.

Chat Noir passa un bras sous les jambes de sa camarade et garda l'autre derrière ses épaules avant de se relever en douceur, son regard vert fixé sur ces yeux bleus qui s'ouvraient lentement tandis que leur prison végétale se rétractait. Les paupières de la jeune fille se refermèrent un court instant pour se rouvrir, révélant une lueur interrogative au fond de ses yeux. Il lui fit un léger sourire tout en se disant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il risquait de repenser à ce baiser volé pendant un bon moment.

—Comment va ma princesse préférée ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu taquin.

A cet instant, Marinette fut pleinement réveillée et, après avoir compris dans quelle position elle se trouvait, ses joues se mirent à rosir, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire du super-héros… jusqu'à ce que sa camarade fronça le nez et lui tourna la tête pour qu'il cesse de la fixer ainsi.

—Je vais bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea-t-elle tandis que ses yeux bleus regardaient les ronces qui rentraient dans le sol.

—Disons que je t'ai évité un réveil brutal, répondit-il en posant ses jambes au sol. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une chasse à la sorcière qui m'attend. A une prochaine fois princesse !

N'attendant pas que les dernières ronces aient disparues, il prit son bâton et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser quand il fut prit d'une soudaine envie, le stoppant dans son action sous l'œil interrogatif de la jeune fille. Chat Noir lui lança un nouveau sourire et lui envoya un baiser avant d'étendre son bâton puis de partir traquer Fairytale… tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure et en se disant qu'il allait avoir du mal à ne pas repenser à tout ça quand il sera au collège le lendemain.

-§-

Durant une bonne heure, il avait tourné dans Paris sans résultats autres que d'autres parisiens qui s'étaient retrouvés empêtrés malgré eux dans un extrait d'un conte de fée quelconque – il aurait juré avoir reconnu Chloé dans l'allure du grand méchant loup qui essayait de manger un employé du Grand Paris et qu'il avait dû utiliser son Cataclysme pour l'enfermer dans la cage d'ascenseur. Adrien avait été contraint de faire une pause pour régénérer Plagg mais il était forcé de constater que l'ennemi du jour était plus difficile à débusquer que prévu, surtout sans l'aide de Ladybug.

Redevenu Chat Noir, il s'était perché en haut de la Tour Eiffel pour essayer de repérer Fairytale de loin quand, enfin, sa chère partenaire fit son apparition et vint le rejoindre.

—Tu as pris ton temps ma Lady, déclara-t-il, mi-agacé et mi-ravi qu'elle soit enfin là. Je commençais à fatiguer à force de courir.

—Désolée, j'avais une urgence à régler avant, s'excusa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Trocadéro. J'ai cru voir sur le Ladyblog que tu avais eu affaire à cette Fairytale.

—Elle tient plus de la vilaine sorcière que de la gentille fée, ça je peux t'en assurer !

—Encore heureux qu'elle ne t'ait pas changé en gros crapaud baveux.

Amusé, il se tourna vers Ladybug et se rapprocha rapidement d'elle au point d'être assez proche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

—Si cela était arrivé, je suis certain qu'une belle princesse coccinelle serait venue me libérer du sortilège, lui susurra Chat Noir avec délice.

—Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité chaton, répliqua sa partenaire en le repoussant d'une main, ses joues ayant pris quelque couleurs. On doit d'abord trouver où se cache la méchante de cette histoire…

—Et lui prendre ensuite son bouquin. A part là, je ne vois pas trop où pourrait être son akuma.

Que pouvait-elle bien fabriquer ? D'habitude, l'ennemi était tellement visible qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller à sa rencontre – sauf peut-être l'Invisible qui les avaient pris en traitre mais vu la nature de ses pouvoirs, c'était même plutôt logique. La seule raison qu'il voyait serait que Fairytale n'avait pas encore pu se charger de sa cible première, celle qui de façon directe ou indirecte avait causé son akumatisation, et qu'elle était donc en train de la traquer.

—Si l'on pouvait trouver qui elle est en réalité, cela pourrait probablement nous aider, déclara Ladybug qui était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

—C'est près du collège Françoise Dupont que je l'ai croisé, précisa Chat Noir. Elle l'avait changé en gigantesque maison en pain d'épices et c'est comme ça que je l'ai repérée mais elle m'a tendu un traquenard et elle m'a semé.

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté en soit ce genre de méthodes car certains méchants n'avaient pas visés leurs Miraculous avant d'avoir semé un sacré chaos derrière eux – il se souvenait encore des vols planés que Climatika leur avait fait faire avant de les attirer à la tour de TVi ou encore du Chevalier Noir qui était plus intéressé par la conquête Paris qu'autre chose. Cependant, dans les deux cas, aucun n'avait été très discret sur l'endroit où il se trouvait ou qu'il visait.

—Dans les contes qu'elle a rendu réalités, lesquels as-tu croisés ? demanda sa partenaire, curieuse. On a Hansel et Gretel déjà…

—Je dirais aussi la Belle aux Bois Dormants ainsi que le grand méchant loup au Grand Paris, répondit-il tout en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait sur son trajet. Il me semble aussi avoir reconnu ce conte avec les habits neufs de l'empereur quand j'ai dû enfermer le loup…

—Les habits neufs de l'empereur ? C'est quoi l'histoire au juste ?

—C'est un conte d'Andersen où deux escrocs arrivent à convaincre un empereur très coquet de porter un vêtement fait par une étoffe visible uniquement par les gens intelligents. Or, il n'y a jamais eu de tissu…

L'expression de Ladybug était suffisante pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Lui par contre se serait bien passé de croiser le maire de Paris dans cette… tenue plus que légère. Rien que d'y penser, ses yeux le brûlait.

—D'accord, je vois, fit la super-héroïne avec une grimace. Elle aurait donc fait le collège puis le Grand Paris. Si ça se trouve, elle est encore dans ce coin-là mais…

Cette phrase, sa chère Lady ne l'acheva pas car un fort vent glacial se mit à souffler. Tous deux se tournèrent dans la direction d'où ce souffle venait et, instantanément, ils surent où était passée Fairytale : elle était occupée à se construire ce qui ressemblait fort à un palais de glace. Pas très bon signe ça…

—Je crois qu'elle est par là Buginette, suggéra Chat Noir en pointant du doigt le bâtiment en glace.

—J'avais pas deviné, répliqua Ladybug en prenant en main son yoyo. Et encore une fois, arrête de m'appeler Buginette !

Pourtant, c'était mignon comme surnom, non ? Il trouverait bien autre chose… comme « mon petit ange » ou « ma petite coccinelle chérie »…

-§-

Libérée, délivrée, leur adepte des contes avait été ! Le combat avait été rude et Chat Noir avait bien cru que ses moustaches allaient finir givrées mais un Cataclysme bien placé ainsi qu'un Lucky Charm aussi farfelu que les précédents – sérieusement, il n'y avait que Ladybug pour trouver comment se servir d'une chaussure à talon pour vaincre une akumatisée ! – leur avait permis de gagner, découvrant ainsi que Fairytale n'était autre que la bibliothécaire et qu'elle avait un contentieux avec un membre du conseil municipal qui avait menacé de la virer – ce dernier était revenu sur sa décision après intervention du maire de Paris.

Etrangement, après toutes ces péripéties, il avait bien envie de relire quelques contes de fées…

* * *

NB : Bon, c'était ma dernière en stock. Dès que j'aurais une nouvelle idée et du temps, je me mettrais dessus.


End file.
